


An angels coat

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other, Some more Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader, k I’m done sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt:You fall asleep on Cass in the car and he has to carry you to bed
Relationships: castiel x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	An angels coat

You were gripped by cold fingers, becoming a puppet to her plans. A mere pawn. Everything went foggy, your sight, hearing, and vision. Fingers grasped your throat, immobilizing your vocal cords. You walk over to dean, clutch his throat and squeeze the air out of his lungs. Pain sears through your back as you drop the the floor, slumped and defeated. 

You collapse into the car, limbs heavy. Castiel was sitting next to you, look of concern never leaving his angelic features. 

You close your eyes and plunge into a dark dreamless sleep. 

“What do I do??” Castiel says in a panicked tone, as you had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  
“I dunno. Let her sleep?” Sam says, turning around and laughing quietly  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“Because you are red as a tomato.”  
Dean chuckles.  
“Of course he is! This is probably the closest he has gotten to someone if the opposite sex!” Dean says, grinning at the road. 

He eventually relaxes, taking in your features. Sloped nose, hair pulled back into a ponytail, long lashes. He touches your hair gingerly,  
“So soft..” he whispers. You exhale, causing castiel to jerk his hand back, afraid you might catch him. You shift, snuggling closer to the angel.  
He feels a tug on his trench coat, seeing your arms wrapped around his waist. He puts his arm around your shoulders and watches the passing scenery. 

“Cass!” Dean hisses after he parks the impala.  
“Carry (y/n) to her bed! She deserves some sleep!” Cass complies and slides his arms under your slumbering form, carrying you out of the car and into the bunker. 

He tries to drop you into your bed but you stubbornly refuse to let go of his coat. He slips out of it, placing it next to you. Immediately you wrap your arms around it and huddle close to it. He smiled and walks out of the room, not hearing you mutter “cass..” in your sleep.

You wake up with castiel a coat held tightly in your arms. It smells like him you notice. You shut your eyes, deciding to doze off once again.


End file.
